La Princesse de Raendor
by Robyn75
Summary: La communauté de l'anneau est en plein pèlerinage vers le Mordor, quand ils découvrent une mystérieuse jeune femme. Qui est-elle ? Victime ou alliée de Sauron ? Et quelle va être la réaction des membres de la communauté face à cette séduisante jeune femme ?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire appartient à "Daryanis". Je ne suis que la traductrice ^^

L'univers appartient à J.R.R Tolkien (on s'incline devant le Maître)

**Blabla de la traductrice :** Merci à ma Bêta (pas bête du tout) Manelor ! Allez voir ses fictions, ça vaut le détour !

Laissez une review et je vous offrirai des cookies 3

Oo°oO

Chapitre 1

Les sabots du cheval résonnaient inlassablement sur la terre dure du sol. Le vent fouettait son visage tandis que le paysage se profilait à l'horizon. Gandalf le Gris galopait vers l'Isengard à toute vitesse. Il avait besoin de parler à Saroumane sur ce qui s'était passé à la Comté depuis sa dernière visite.

En réalité, cela faisait longtemps qu'il le suspectait mais aujourd'hui, il n'y avait plus aucun doute. L'anneau que Bilbon avait laissé en héritage à son neveu Frodon était le même que, de nombreuses années auparavant, Sauron avait forgé dans les montagnes du destin.

Soudain, la grande tour apparut aux yeux de Gandalf, et à l'entrée, il put apercevoir le grand mage blanc qui attendait de le recevoir. Gandalf descendit de sa monture et, après un bref salut, commença à expliquer au mage ce qu'il avait découvert.

Son interlocuteur resta un moment silencieux, assimilant la nouvelle information avant de se diriger de nouveau vers Gandalf.

« Êtes-vous sûr de ce que vous avancez ? » demanda enfin Saroumane.

« Sans aucuns doutes. Toutes ses longues années, il était dans la Comté, juste sous mon nez. »

« Et vous avez été trop aveugle pour le voir. Votre passion pour l'herbe à pipe vous a sans doute embrouillé l'esprit... » se moqua Saroumane.

« Il fût un temps où ceci était suffisant pour combattre Sauron. Nous devons agir rapidement... »

« Comment ? Combien de temps croyez-vous que nous ayons ? Sauron a récupéré une grande partie de la force qu'il avait perdue jadis. Confiné dans sa forteresse, le seigneur du Mordor voit tout. Il attire le mal à lui et très bientôt, il aura rassemblé une armée suffisamment puissante pour attaquer l'ensemble de la Terre du Milieu. »

« Et vous le saviez... Comment ? »

« Je l'ai vu. »

Saroumane conduisit Gandalf à l'intérieur de la tour, où il lui montra une petite sphère de cristal.

« Un Palantir ! » s'exclama-t-il « C'est une arme extrêmement dangereuse ! »

« Pourquoi devrions-nous craindre de l'utiliser ? »

« Nous ne savons pas qui d'autre pourrait être en train de regarder... »

Gandalf commença à s'inquiéter de l'attitude de son ami.

« Il est déjà trop tard. Les troupes de Sauron sont déjà en marche. Les neuf ont quittés Minas Morgul. »

« Les neufs ? »

« Les cavaliers vêtus de noirs arriveront rapidement à la Comté, trouveront l'anneau et tueront le porteur. »

Un sourire malin se dessina sur le visage du mage blanc.

« Non ! »

Gandalf se dirigea vers la sortie de la tour mais sur un geste de Saroumane, les portes se fermèrent, lui empêchant toute possibilité de fuite.

« Vous ne pouvez pas sérieusement croire qu'un hobbit peut contrer la volonté de Sauron ? Nul ne le peut. Personne ne peut vaincre le pouvoir du Mordor. Nous devons nous allier à lui, Gandalf. C'est la meilleure solution, mon ami. »

« Dites-moi, mon 'ami', à quel moment Saroumane a-t-il abandonné le savoir ainsi que la raison pour la folie ? »

Le mage gris leva son bâton pour attaquer son ancien compagnon. Il devait absolument sortir de cette tour et informer les autres de la trahison du mage blanc.

Les deux s'affrontèrent dans un funeste duel duquel Saroumane sortit vainqueur, laissant Gandalf complètement acculé.

« Je vous ai donné l'opportunité de m'aider librement. » Le mage blanc se rapprocha de Gandalf en s'appuyant sur son bâton. « Mais vous avez choisi le chemin de la douleur. Cette fois, il n'y a pas de victoire possible. L'anneau n'est pas la seule arme du seigneur de l'ombre... »

« Comment ? Que signifie tout ceci, Saroumane ? »

« Oui, Gandalf. Sauron compte d'autres armes plus puissantes que l'anneau. Personne ne peut arrêter ce qui est en marche car très peu de personnes connaissent sa vraie nature. Nous ne pouvons que nous soumettre à son pouvoir. »

A ces mots, Saroumane lança un sort qui maintint Gandalf dans les airs, le laissant inconscient au sommet de sa tour.

Après avoir vérifié que son prisonnier ne pouvait pas s'échapper, le mage blanc avança vers le centre de la salle où se trouvait le Palantir lorsqu'il entendit comme quelqu'un appeler à la porte.

« Entre, Yerkan. » dit-il, en voyant le jeune homme qui attendait au seuil de la salle.

« Tout est prêt. »

Le jeune homme retira le heaume qu'il avait sur la tête, dévoilant ses cheveux bruns clair plutôt courts.

« Le bateau arrivera bientôt et j'ai envoyé des hommes en reconnaissance. »

« Excellent. »

Yerkan regarda la salle dans laquelle il se trouvait, remarquant les dégâts provoqués par le combat des deux mages.

« Je suppose que Gandalf est passé par ici... » dit le jeune homme. « Vous devez avoir été négligeant pour oublier d'évoquer mon nom... » Un sourire froid se dessina sur son visage.

Saroumane observa son apprenti. Il n'était plus l'enfant qu'il avait accueilli vingt ans auparavant. Il était devenu un homme aguerri, qui ne craignait plus d'affronter quiconque se mettait en travers de sa route. Il n'y avait rien qu'il appréciait plus que la froide lumière qui émanait de ses yeux gris.

« Calme-toi, Yerkan. Pour l'instant il est préférable que Gandalf ignore ton existence. » En regardant le jeune, il ajouta. « Limitons-nous à espérer que tout se passera comme prévu. »

Oo°oO

Dix jours étaient passés depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Rivendel. Les membres de la communauté de l'anneau se reposaient à proximité d'une forêt où ils avaient montés un campement provisoire. Sam et Frodon préparaient à manger, tandis que Boromir essayait d'enseigner à Merry et Pippin quelques notions d'escrime.

« Deux, un, cinq. Bien ! »

Boromir indiqua à Pippin les mouvements avec le bras.

« Faites attention avec vos pieds. » conseilla Aragorn en observant les leçons que l'homme du Gondor tentait d'inculquer aux semis-hommes.

Pippin fit un faux pas qui conduisit son maître d'arme, sans le vouloir, à lui asséner un petit coup.

« Je suis désolé ! »

L'homme qui se rapprochait en s'excusant fut surpris par les deux hobbit qui se jetèrent sur lui, l'attirant au sol, provoquant ainsi une bagarre divertissante.

« Cela suffit. Assez, messieurs ! »

Aragorn se rapprocha pour séparer les combattants mais les semi-hommes se jetèrent sur lui aussi.

Pendant qu'ils profitaient de leur jeu, Legolas se tenait un peu à l'écart du groupe car son ouïe d'elfe avait entendu le bruit d'une multitude d'oiseaux. Près de la zone d'où provenait le bruit, il put distinguer un groupe d'une vingtaine d'hommes du Mordor avançant dans leur direction.

« Gandalf ! Aragorn ! »

L'elfe couru avertir ses compagnons.

« Un groupe de soldats du seigneur de l'ombre se dirige vers nous ! »

« Des soldats de Sauron ? Que font-ils si loin du Mordor ? » demanda Boromir.

« Aucune idée, mais ils sont trop nombreux. Une vingtaine, peut-être plus, et ils protègent un attelage. » répondit Legolas en guidant ses amis vers une zone d'où ils pourraient à la fois observer leurs ennemis et leur permettre de s'enfuir.

« Que devons-nous faire, Gandalf ? » demanda Gimli. « Attaquer ? »

« Nous ne savons pas quelle est la nature de leur chargement. Cela peut être dangereux. » répondit le mage.

« Nous ne pouvons pas nous cacher. Ils seront là dans quelques minutes... » déclara Legolas.

« Nous avons l'effet de surprise. Ils ne savent pas que nous sommes ici... » ajouta Aragorn. « Nous ne pouvons pas laisser passer l'opportunité de déjouer les plans de Sauron. Qu'importe la nature de ce chargement, c'est apparemment assez précieux pour avoir besoin de protection. »

« Qu'il en soit ainsi. » accepta le mage.

« Ouais ! Hahaha ! Enfin un peu d'action ! »

Pippin, accompagné de Merry, coururent chercher leurs épées lorsque Gandalf les arrêta.

« Les hobbit resterons ici. »

« Comment ? »

Merry parut déçu.

« Nous voulons nous battre, nous aussi. »

« Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque que les ennemis vous voient et prennent possession de l'anneau. » argumenta le mage.

« Mais nous pourrions mettre en pratique ce que nous a enseigné Boromir ! » protesta Pippin.

« Il n'est plus l'heure des bavardages. Allez vous cacher ! »

De mauvaise grâce, les hobbit retournèrent au campement pour se cacher tandis que Gandalf, Gimli, Boromir et Legolas se préparaient à tendre une embuscade à leurs ennemis.

Oo°oO

Les soldats continuèrent leur chemin lorsqu'une flèche se planta dans la poitrine de l'un d'entre eux, lui retirant la vie. Bien qu'ils comprennent qu'ils étaient attaqués, ils ne purent éviter que d'autres séries de flèches prennent la vie d'autres hommes. Soudain, un elfe, un mage, un nain et deux hommes sortirent d'entre les arbres pour combattre les serviteurs de Sauron.

Malgré la supériorité numérique des soldats ennemis, les coups d'épée de Boromir et d'Aragorn, les flèches de Legolas et la hache de Gimli firent pencher le combat en leur faveur.

Laissant peu d'hommes debout, le rôdeur se dirigea vers le chargement avec comme objectif de découvrir ce qui était caché à l'intérieur, quand deux soldats l'attaquèrent, le forçant à se retourner sans faire attention à l'épée dans son dos. Un autre homme profita de ce moment pour sortir et s'enfuir, esquivant au passage une flèche qui se perdit dans le carrosse.

Aragorn, qui s'était débarrassé des autres servants de Sauron, entra dans le chargement et se retrouva réellement surpris par ce qu'il trouva.

Une adolescente se trouvait là, inconsciente. Elle avait une flèche plantée dans l'épaule gauche et son sang coulait abondamment et tachait son élégante robe. Sans perdre de temps, le Dunedin la prit dans ses bras pour la sortir du carrosse.

« Gandalf ! »

Le mage regarda son compagnon et comprit l'urgence de sa voix.

« Apportez-la au campement ! » cria Gandalf, en terminant avec le soldat qu'il combattait.

Le rôdeur couru jusqu'au lieu où se trouvaient les hobbits, suivi de ses compagnons qui avaient vaincus tous les hommes qu'il restait.

Il coucha délicatement la jeune femme sur une couverture et examina la blessure.

« Elle n'est pas morte. » les informa Aragorn. « Mais la blessure est grave. Pour peu, la flèche lui aurait transpercé le cœur. »

« Le chargement... C'était elle ? » demanda Frodon en remarquant la beauté exceptionnelle de la jeune femme.

Ses yeux étaient fermés et il n'arrivait pas à déterminer de quelle couleur était ses cheveux vu qu'elle était toujours inconsciente. Son visage était souligné par de longs cheveux lisses et sombres, presque complètement noirs bien que la lumière de la lune fasse ressortir quelques reflets rouges. Son corps était svelte et sa peau légèrement bronzé. Il n'avait jamais vu de jeune fille comme celle-ci et il n'arrivait pas à savoir d'où elle pouvait bien venir.

« Elle est très belle. » commenta Pippin.

« Pippin ! » dit Merry.

« Que faisait-elle escortée par les hommes de Sauron ? » Par ces mots, Boromir exprimait les pensées de chacun.

« Nous ne le saurons jamais si nous ne réussissons pas à soigner ses blessures. » dit le mage qui se trouvait aux côtés de son ami pour lui apporter son aide.

« Cela ne se peut, Gandalf. Elle a perdu trop de sang... Elle n'y survivra pas. » Aragorn essayait toujours d'arrêter l'hémorragie.

« Alors il nous faudra utiliser la magie. »

Le mage plaça ses deux mains sur la blessure de la jeune femme et il commença à murmurer un sort de guérison. Une douce lumière s'échappa de ses mains avant de disparaître aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue. Le visage du mage afficha une expression de perplexité.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

Aragorn se rendait compte que quelque chose ne se passait pas comme prévu.

« Cela ne fonctionne pas... » Gandalf réessaya encore et encore, mais ce fut à chaque fois un échec. « Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe... C'est comme si elle repoussait ma magie... »

« Et alors, que faisons-nous ? » demanda le nain.

« Nous ne pouvons que prier pour qu'elle survive. Nous allons camper ici pour la nuit, nous prendrons une décision demain. » ordonna le mage.

Alors que les hobbits, Boromir et Gimli se préparaient à dormir, Aragorn finissait de s'occuper de la blessure de la jeune femme avec l'aide de Gandalf.

« C'était ma flèche. » Legolas venait de se rapprocher de ses compagnons.

« Pardon ? » demanda le rôdeur

« Quand le soldat s'est enfuit, il a esquivé ma flèche et elle s'est perdue dans l'attelage. » expliqua Legolas.

« Vous n'avez pas à vous sentir coupable. » Aragorn se rapprocha de l'elfe et posa une main sur son épaule. « C'était un accident. »

L'elfe acquiesça en silence. « De toutes façons, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de baisser la garde. » Legolas observa un instant la jeune femme inconsciente. « Je ne l'espère pas, mais aussi innocente que cette demoiselle puisse paraître, rien de bon ne peut venir de quoi que ce soit qui soit relié de près ou de loin à Sauron. »

« Nous avons peut-être à faire à un enlèvement. Elle n'est peut-être qu'une simple victime… » argumenta Aragorn, en regard la jeune femme.

« Je doute fortement que le seigneur des ténèbres prenne autant de précaution pour une simple victime. » répondit Legolas. « Qu'en pensez-vous Gandalf ? »

Le mage observa ses compagnons en réfléchissant aux arguments de chacun d'entre eux. Il ne pensait pas que la jeune fille soit dangereuse, mais il ne pouvait pas ignorer ce qu'il s'était passé lorsqu'il avait tenté d'utiliser sa magie.

« Tout ce que je sais, c'est que nous n'aurons plus de doutes lorsque nous pourrons lui demander de plus amples explications. Pour l'heure, il nous faut nous reposer. »

« Je prends le premier tour de garde. » annonça l'elfe.

Ses compagnons acceptèrent et se retirèrent pour dormir pendant que le jeune prince s'asseyait sur un rocher d'où il aurait une bonne vue sur les alentours. Il essayait de tailler des flèches mais son esprit revenait sans cesse sur la jeune femme. Il se sentait coupable. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange en elle... Lorsque Gandalf avait essayé d'utiliser sa magie, il avait senti son cœur se serrer durant une fraction de seconde. Comme si quelque chose de sombre les cernaient tous. Il savait que les elfes étaient très sensibles à tout type de pressentiments, mais peut-être que cette fois-ci, il se trompait.

Le craquement d'une brindille le sortit de ses pensées. Il se leva, et se dirigea vers la source du bruit pour voir avec surprise la jeune femme qui, quelques minutes plus tôt, était au bord de la mort, s'enfuir à travers la forêt.

« Gandalf ! Aragorn ! »

L'elfe se hâta de prévenir ses compagnons.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Le mage se frotta les yeux, somnolant toujours.

« La jeune femme s'est enfuis dans la forêt ! » les informa l'elfe.

« Cela ne se peut ! »

« Je vais la chercher ! » Sans plus de discours, l'elfe se lança à la poursuite de la jeune femme.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : L'histoire appartient à "Daryanis". Je ne suis que la traductrice ^^

L'univers appartient à J.R.R Tolkien (on s'incline devant le Maître.)

Blabla de la traductrice: Yop, un nouveau chapitre pour Noël (ouais je sais, je suis en retard. Que voulez-vous, la ponctualité n'a jamais été mon fort... :-P)

Merci pour vos review qui m'ont fait très plaisir ! Vous avez tous gagnés un cookie (virtuel, je précise. Je suis pas la banque de France .) !

Un grand, GRAND merci à Manelor, ma Bêta préférée ! (Mais si ! Manelor, celle qui a traduit Mortal Elf ! Genre vous connaissez pas ?)

En espérant que vous allez aimer ce chapitre !

Bisous mes pingouins 3

Réponse aux review ! Owi owi !

Rawane:

Heureuse que ca te plaise, en espérant ne pas te décevoir ^^

La plume d'Elena:

Voilà le second chapitre rien que pour toi (ou presque :-P)

Merci pour ta review !

Ilyn: Merci, j'espère que ce chapitre ne te decevra pas ! La suite est la ^^

Manelor:

Hell yeah, je suis enfin une traductrice ! Merci ma Bêta, sans toi j'aurais pas pu faire grand chose !

L'auteur te remercie de ta review et espère que tu apprécieras la suite !

Souchi: Merci ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira autant :-P

Guest: Voila la suite ^^ enjoy ;-)

Oo°oO

Pendant qu'elle courait en évitant les racines noueuses, elle s'efforçait de se souvenir comment elle en était arrivée là. Elle se souvenait qu'elle était dans l'attelage avec son escorte lorsqu'un grand vacarme avait retentit. Elle se souvenait que son escorte lui avait ordonné de rester à l'intérieur puis, c'était le trou noir...

Elle ne savait où elle était, mais elle reconnaissait le visage de ceux qui l'avaient attaqués. Ils avaient sûrement l'intention de demander une rançon. C'était la raison pour laquelle ils ne l'avaient pas tuée. Elle ne comptait pas rester pour le vérifier, et, avec toute la vitesse et la discrétion dont elle pouvait faire preuve, elle s'enfonça dans la forêt en essayant de mettre le plus de distance entre le campement et elle.

Elle était angoissée. Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas suivie. Après s'être assurée qu'elle était seule, elle reposa son dos contre un arbre et prit quelques secondes pour respirer. Son repos ne dura hélas pas longtemps car un léger bruit se fit entendre.

Un son très léger. A peine audible.

Mais ce son l'avertit qu'elle n'était plus seule. Elle prit rapidement la décision de faire comme si elle se croyait seule, attendant le moment où l'intrus se trouverait juste derrière elle. Elle pouvait presque entendre sa respiration... Alors, avec une vitesse surprenante, elle se retourna et lui donna un coup de pied dans les jambes.

Oo°oO

Legolas suivit le chemin de la jeune femme durant de longues minutes, avant de la retrouver enfin. Elle était dos à lui et était appuyée contre le tronc, l'air détendue. Elle paraissait reprendre sa respiration, ce qui n'avait pas l'air suspect puisqu'elle avait parcouru une grande distance en peu de temps.

Avec l'agilité caractéristique des elfes, Legolas réussit à se glisser derrière la fugueuse. Il était sur le point de l'attraper quand la jeune femme, avec une vitesse surprenante, essaya de lui porter un coup de pieds dans les jambes. Grâce à son agilité, l'elfe réussit à esquiver le coup à temps mais resta distrait une seconde, ce qui permit à la jeune femme de fuir.

Il la poursuivit longtemps, réellement surpris par l'endurance et la vitesse de la jeune femme, avant de changer de stratégie. Il la laissait prendre de l'avance, puis, le plus silencieusement possible, il grimpa sur un arbre et la vit se retourner, à la fois étonnée et heureuse d'avoir semé son poursuivant.

Il se déplaça d'arbres en arbres, puis, le plus silencieusement possible, se laissa tomber juste derrière l'inconnue. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il la ceintura et pressa une lame sur son cou, la laissant complètement sans défense.

Oo°oO

« Lâchez-moi ! » La jeune femme commença à se débattre.

« Ne bougez pas ! » l'avertit l'elfe en pressant un peu plus la lame sur le cou de la fugueuse sans la faire saigner. « Nous savons que vous êtes une espionne. »

« Je ne suis pas une espionne ! Et puis pour qui vous prenez-vous pour traiter une femme ainsi ?! »

Cet elfe devait être fou ! D'abord il l'attaque, puis il l'accuse d'être une espionne ! Une espionne de qui, on peut savoir ? Elle n'avait jamais vu d'elfes avant lui, mais elle avait entendu dire qu'ils étaient mieux éduqués.

« Je ne vois aucune dame par ici... » Legolas esquissa un sourire sarcastique. « Qui êtes-vous et que faisiez-vous avec les serviteurs du seigneur sombre ? »

« Le seigneur sombre ? Je ne vois pas de qui vous parlez ! » Elle était angoissée, mais l'indignation qu'elle ressentait, surpassait sa peur. Elle ne lui permettait pas de la traiter ainsi. « C'est vous et vos compagnons qui nous ont attaqués ! »

L'elfe était décontenancé. Il pouvait sentir la peur et la confusion en elle. Elle paraissait réellement ne pas comprendre de quoi il parlait, mais il devait rester prudent. Son instinct ne le trompait jamais, et il était sûr qu'elle était dangereuse.

« Legolas ! » La voix d'Aragorn surgit d'entre les arbres quelques secondes avant son apparition. « Vous l'avez retrouvée ! » Le rôdeur sourit à son ami.

« Elle fuyait vers le nord, je n'ai eu aucun mal à la retrouver. » répondit l'elfe sans relâcher sa prise.

« Ramenons-la avec les autres. Gandalf voudrait lui poser quelques questions. »

L'elfe acquiesça.

« Avancez ! » ordonna le jeune prince à la jeune inconnue.

« Comment suis-je censée avancer si vous ne me lâchez pas ? » répliqua la femme.

Legolas regarda Aragorn et, après un geste d'approbation de ce dernier, libéra la jeune femme non sans la suivre de très près.

Bien que de mauvaise grâce, la jeune femme obéit. Elle n'avait pas d'autres options. Après tout, elle était seule dans une grande forêt avec deux bandits, dont un complément fou. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de chances de s'enfuir.

Le rôdeur marchait à côté de la femme en l'observant. Elle ne paraissait pas souffrir de sa récente blessure. Le plus étrange était qu'à peine quelques heures plutôt, elle était mourante et qu'à présent elle allait parfaitement bien, comme si rien ne s'était passé, malgré l'effort physique important qu'elle avait dû fournir pour s'enfuir aussi loin.

Malgré les choses étranges qui se produisaient autour de l'inconnue, il ne la considérait pas comme une ennemie mais plutôt comme une jeune femme désespérée qu'il avait besoin de protéger.

« Quel est votre nom ? » demanda le Dunedin.

Elle le regarda avec méfiance. Cet homme avait l'air plus aimable que l'elfe. Elle décida de lui répondre, n'ayant plus rien à perdre.

« Kassidy. »

« C'est un très beau nom... Je suis Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. » répondit l'homme avec une inclination de tête. « Lui, c'est Legolas, fils de Thranduil. » dit-il en désignant l'elfe.

« Nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontré auparavant. » dit la jeune femme après un moment de silence. « Mais contrairement à vous, je remarque que votre ami n'a pas eu la délicatesse de se présenter convenablement. »

Legolas écarquilla les yeux, surpris par la réaction de leur "prisonnière". Elle se prenait pour qui ? Comment pouvait-elle garder une attitude aussi digne dans sa situation ?

Aragorn contint un éclat de rire en voyant son ami aussi déconcerté.

Ils marchèrent en silence pour finir le trajet jusqu'au campement. Le soleil commençait à se lever lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur destination où tous les regards étaient dirigés vers eux.

« Je vois que vous avez retrouvés notre invitée. » dit Gandalf. « Vous ne devriez pas vous aventurer seule dans les bois, ma dame. Cela pourrait être dangereux... »

Kassidy fut étonnée.

« Ah oui ? Plus dangereux que rester avec un groupe de bandit qui viennent de tuer une vingtaine d'hommes ?"

« Hey ! Nous ne sommes pas des bandits ! » dit Merry.

« Du calme, Meriadoc ! Il me semble que nous ayons affaire à un malentendu... Asseyez-vous, s'il vous plaît. » demanda Gandalf à la jeune femme.

« Elle s'appelle Kassidy. » répondit Aragorn.

« Merci... » Le mage sourit. « S'il vous plaît, Kassidy, asseyez-vous. »

Kassidy, étonnée, s'assit sur le rocher que désignait le vieil homme, la laissant face au groupe. Bien qu'elle ne le laisse rien paraître, elle se sentait mal à l'aise... Comme si elle était sur le point de se faire juger...

« Mon nom est Gandalf. Et voici Boromir, Gimli, Frodon, Sam, Merry et Pippin. » dit le mage en désignant ses compagnons au fur et à mesure qu'il les présentaient. « Vous connaissez déjà Aragorn et Legolas, je présume. »

Elle acquiesça.

« Très bien. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, j'aimerais savoir comment se porte votre blessure. »

« Quelle blessure ? » La jeune femme était surprise.

« Permettez... » Aragorn se rapprocha de la jeune femme et posa une main sur son bras.

Kassidy se raidit un instant, mais l'homme lui inspirait confiance alors elle se laissa faire.

Aragorn remonta sa manche jusqu'à son épaule laissant apparaître le bandage qui couvrait sa blessure.

« Que m'est-il arrivé... ? » Ses sourcils se froncèrent sous l'inquiétude.

« Une flèche de Legolas vous a accidentellement touchée. » répondit Gandalf.

Il eut à peine terminé sa phrase que des images revinrent à l'esprit de la jeune femme. La flèche qui se dirigeait vers elle... Puis la douleur. La douleur l'envahit de nouveau et elle porta sa main à son épaule et sa vision s'obscurcit.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Frodon aussi surpris que ses compagnons de la rapidité avec laquelle l'état de Kassidy passait de parfaitement bien à particulièrement inquiétant.

Kassidy se sentit glisser et perdre l'équilibre quand Aragorn la rattrapa. Il la prit dans ses bras et la déposa prudemment sur une couverture que Boromir venait de poser au sol. Il retira le bandage quand il vit la blessure se remettre à saigner abondamment, comme si elle venait de se prendre une nouvelle flèche.

Avec l'aide de Gandalf, il fit tout son possible pour stopper l'hémorragie.

Mi-éveillée, mi-inconsciente, Kassidy sentit qu'Aragorn tentait de la soigner mais la douleur était insupportable. Elle voulait s'endormir pour cesser de ressentir cette douleur atroce.

« Restez parmi nous, Kassidy. »

Elle entendait à peine Gandalf lui parler.

« Tout va bien ! Vous n'avez rien. Un peu d'eau et il n'y paraîtra plus. » dit le mage.

La jeune femme s'efforçait de l'écouter et désirait ardemment croire en ses paroles. Il se trouvait qu'il avait raison car la douleur disparut.

"C'est cela mon enfant. Calmez-vous, cela va déjà beaucoup mieux. »

La voix du vieillard lui apparaissait plus claire, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle sortait peu à peu de cette semi-inconscience.

La blessure de la jeune femme arrêta de saigner et Aragorn s'approcha pour nettoyer la plaie et préparer des herbes curatives. Une fois le sang nettoyé, il puit voir que la blessure n'était pas aussi grave le qu'ils le craignaient tous. C'était plutôt impressionnant mais Kassidy était hors de danger.

« C'est la première fois que je vois une blessure de ce genre... » Le rôdeur remit le bandage à la jeune femme et l'aida à se redresser. « Comment vous sentez vous ? » lui demanda-t-il en lui passant un bras derrière les épaules au cas où elle tomberait à nouveau.

« Mieux. Je crois. » Tout s'était passé si vite qu'elle avait pensé ne pas pouvoir survivre. Les paroles du vieil homme la ramenèrent à la réalité. Elle se demandait comme il avait fait. « Pourquoi m'avoir aidé ? »

« Pourquoi ne l'aurions-nous pas fait ? » dit Aragorn en souriant.

« Parce-que vous venez de prendre la vie de vingt hommes et que vous me séquestrez. »Son ton fuit plus dur qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité au vu de ce qu'ils venaient de faire pour elle, mais elle avait besoin de savoir une bonne fois pour toute quelles étaient leurs intentions.

« Nous ne vous retenons pas prisonnière ! Vous êtes une alliée du seigneur sombre ! Vous devriez être reconnaissante de ne pas avoir été tuée ! »

L'attitude de cette jeune femme rendait Legolas furieux.

« Je ne suis l'alliée de personne, je vous l'ai déjà dit ! Et vous avez failli me tuer ! »

Elle le regardait se mettre en colère. Cet elfe ne se satisferait pas de ces justifications.

Legolas s'apprêta à répondre mais il fût interrompu par Gandalf.

« Assez ! Nous allons éclaircir cette affaire. » Il regarda la jeune femme. « Kassidy, les hommes qui vous escortaient étaient des soldats du Mordor. Le saviez-vous ? »

« Comment ? Non, ce n'est pas possible ! » Les yeux de la femme reflétaient un grand désarroi. « C'était mon escorte. Ils m'attendaient depuis les portes grises et m'ont conduit jusqu'ici ! »

« Les portes grises ? C'est intéressant... Dites-moi mon enfant, d'où venez-vous exactement ? »

Kassidy ne comprenait pas ce qu'il sous-entendait. Elle avait vraiment du mal à croire ce qu'il lui disait sur son escorte, mais le regard du mage lui montra une totale sincérité. Il se pouvait qu'ils aient raison. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais vu ces hommes qui se disaient être son escorte. Elle avait été négligente.

Et puis, ces "bandits" l'avaient par deux fois soignés.

Elle commençait à penser que leurs intentions n'étaient pas mauvaises.

Avec un soupire de résignation, la jeune femme commença à parler. « Eh bien... » Elle chercha Aragorn et Legolas des yeux, puisqu'ils étaient ceux qui lui inspiraient le plus confiance. « Je viens du royaume de Raendor et je suis la fille unique du roi Greidan. Il y a une semaine, mon père s'en est allé et tous les nobles du royaume y ont vu une occasion pour s'emparer du pouvoir. »

Elle prit une seconde pour respirer et continua son histoire.

« Je ne peux pas être couronnée avant mes vingt ans et il me manque encore un an pour cela. Actuellement le Raendor est, littéralement, sans gouvernement. Ils ont déjà essayés de m'enlever mais j'ai réussi à m'en sortir. »

Un sourire de résignation s'affichait sur son visage.

« Je savais ce qu'ils disaient. 'Qui tient l'héritier tient le royaume'. Les rares hommes restés fidèles à mon père ont décidés que je n'étais plus en sécurité au royaume et m'ont conduit ici avec eux, jusqu'à ce qu'ils découvrent qui a essayé de m'enlever. Après avoir débarqué, le capitaine de la patrouille que vous avez vaincue m'a dit que lui et ses hommes étaient l'escorte de Lord Farlon, le noble qui devait s'occuper de moi jusqu'à mon retour. » expliqua Kassidy.

« Je n'ai jamais entendu parler du Raendor. » intervint Sam.

« Moi si. C'est une grande île sur la mer de Beleager. Je l'ai lu dans un livre que mon oncle Bilbon m'a prêté. » dit Frodon. « Il était marqué aussi que cela fait des siècles que le Raendor es un royaume indépendant uniquement peuplé d'humains et qui se caractérise par une terre prolifique. » expliqua le hobbit, satisfait de monter l'étendue de ses connaissances.

« C'est cela Frodon. Mais c'est aussi un lieu pacifique où la succession au trône se fait par descendance directe. La rébellion dont vous parlez est étrange. » dit Gandalf.

« Je comprends. » répondit la jeune femme. « Mon royaume était prospère autrefois. Mais il a cessé de l'être lorsque mon père accéda au trône. C'était un homme ambitieux qui essayait par tous les moyens d'avoir plus de pouvoir sans faire attention aux besoins de son peuple. » expliqua Kassidy. « Quant à moi, il m'enfermait dans le palais sous prétexte de me protéger. En vérité, je sais que cela ne m'aurait pas été difficile d'entendre que mon peuple n'accepterait jamais pour reine une femme dont ils n'ont jamais entendus parler. »

« Ce qui n'explique pas pourquoi Sauron a envoyé ses troupes pour vous. » intervint Legolas. « A mon avis vous cachez quelque chose... »

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! » La jeune femme jeta un regard noir à l'elfe. « Je vous jure que je vous ai dit la vérité ! Je ne sais rien de ces hommes et je ne connais pas le seigneur sombre ! »

« Permettez. » Boromir se plaça devant la jeune femme. « Je connais lord Farlon. Il dirige un comté à soixante lieux de Minas Tirith et il a été le conseiller de mon père durant de nombreuses années. C'est un homme de confiance. Il pourrait confirmer les paroles de Kassidy. »

« Mais Minas Tirith est très loin d'ici ! » s'exclama Pippin.

« Elle devra nous accompagner. » dit Aragorn. « Dans tous les cas lorsque notre mission sera accomplie, Boromir devra l'escorter jusqu'au compté de lord Farlon. »

« Mais que se passera-t-il si elle ment ? » Legolas commença à être exaspéré. « Notre mission est trop importante pour laisser une possible espionne nous accompagner. »

« Allons-y, elfe. » rit Gimli. « Ne me dites pas que vous avez peur d'une enfant ? »

« Je ne suis pas une enfant ! » répliqua Kassidy.

« Le plus jeune d'entre nous a quarante ans jeune fille. Vous êtes clairement une enfant. »

Le nain commença à ricaner.

La jeune femme lança un regard noir au nain. Les hobbits paraissaient tellement plus jeune qu'elle...

« Nous n'avons pas le choix Legolas. » dit Aragorn. « Nous ne pouvons pas la laisser toute seule ici et nous n'avons pas le temps de retourner à _Rivendel _pour la confier aux elfes. »

« Aragorn a raison. » confirma le mage. « Bien que cela puisse être dangereux, Kassidy nous accompagnera. » annonça-t-il.

« Je suis là ! » La jeune femme attira l'attention du groupe. « Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ? Et si je refuse de vous suivre ? J'ai été attaquée et l'elfe a failli me tuer ! »

« Pardonnez-moi, jeune fille. » dit Boromir en riant. « Mais je crois que personne ne vous a posé la question. »

Legolas, résigné quant à l'issue du débat, s'éloigna un peu de ses compagnons. De plus, quelque chose lui paraissait étrange. Un étrange nuage noir dans le ciel avançait vers eux, s'approchant de plus en plus.

« Cachez-vous ! Vite ! » cria l'elfe. « Des crébains du pays de Dún ! »

Tous se dépêchèrent de se cacher dans les fourrés et derrière les rochers à proximité. Boromir cacha les semi-hommes, Gandalf et Gimli se dissimulèrent derrière un arbuste alors que Aragorn et Kassidy se glissèrent sous un rocher.

Oo°oO

La jeune femme commença à se sentir angoissée. Jusqu'ici, elle n'avait guère eu le temps de se laisser dominer par la peur mais à présent qu'elle était tapie sous un rocher, ses doutes et ses craintes remontaient à la surface. Elle était obligée de voyager avec un groupe d'inconnus pour une quête qui, vu comment elle commençait, n'avait rien à voir avec une promenade de santé. Et après ? Et si elle était condamnée à ne plus jamais revenir chez elle ? Elle devait revenir et réparer les erreurs de son père. Elle le devait à son peuple. Si elle ne réussissait pas, elle ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner !

Aragorn, positionné près d'elle, se rendit compte de la peur qui envahissait Kassidy. Il posa une main sur son épaule pour essayer de la réconforter.

« Calmez-vous, tout va bien. » murmura le rôdeur.

Kassidy acquiesça. Le contact de cet homme la fit se sentir protégée.

La communauté resta cachée jusqu'à ce que les oiseaux disparaissent. Alors, ils se décidèrent à sortir de leurs refuges.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » demanda la jeune femme.

« Des espions de Saroumane. » répondit Gandalf. « Le passage du Sud est surveillé. Nous devons prendre le col de Caradhras. » Le mage désigna une importante montagne qui se dressait devant eux.

Affligés par la nouvelle mais résignés, la communauté regroupa ses affaires pour se mettre en route. En quelques minutes, ils reprirent la route en direction des montagnes.

Oo°oO

« Malédiction ! » Saroumane s'éloigna du Palantir. Les choses ne pouvaient pas être pires.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Yerkan entra dans la salle après avoir entendu le mage crier.

« Gandalf et ses compagnons ont interceptés la fille. » Le vieil homme lança un regard de reproche au jeune homme. « C'est de ta faute ! Tu aurais dû recruter des hommes plus compétents pour l'escorter ! »

L'expression de Yerkan s'endurcit. Il devait beaucoup à cet homme mais il ne permettait pas qu'il le tienne coupable d'une faute qu'il n'avait pas commise.

« Je ne m'excuserai pas. Je me suis porté volontaire pour faire partie de cette escorte mais vous avez refusé. Je ne suis pas responsable de l'échec de ces hommes. »

Saroumane acquiesça. Il savait que le garçon avait raison et que s'il avait été là, la communauté n'aurait pas pu s'emparer de la jeune femme si facilement. Pas avec tout ce qu'il lui avait appris.

« Tout n'est pas perdu. » dit-il en se dirigeant de nouveau vers le Palantir.

« Laissez-moi intervenir cette fois. » Yerkan s'approcha de son maître pour observer les images provenant de la petite sphère.

« Cela ne sera pas nécessaire. J'ai envoyé des orcs à leur poursuite. » Le mage sourit. « Et au cas où ils échoueraient, Gandalf et les siens lui ont promis de la conduire à lord Farlon. Une fois là-bas, il nous la livrera comme prévu. »

« Et s'ils ne tiennent pas paroles ? »

« Alors je serais obligé de me fier à toi. Je sais que tu n'échoueras pas. »

Oo°oO

Le groupe avançait lentement mais sûrement. Gandalf ouvrait la marche, suivi par Gimli et les hobbits. Ensuite venaient Kassidy accompagnée d'Aragorn. Enfin, Boromir et Legolas fermaient la marche.

« Comment vous sentez vous ? » demanda le rôdeur en désignant le bandage de la femme.

« Bien, je n'ai presque plus mal. » Elle sourit. « Merci. » Aragorn lui rendit son sourire. Après un moment de silence, la jeune Kassidy reprit la parole. « Je peux vous posez une question ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Qui est ce Saroumane et pourquoi le détestez-vous tellement ? Je vous ai vu vous battre et je vous aie trouvé effrayant... »

« Saroumane est un grand mage qui a trahi son Ordre pour se mettre au service du Seigneur Sombre. Les oiseaux que vous avez vus sont ses espions. »

« Je vois... » Kassidy regarda Gandalf. « C'est un mage lui aussi ? »

« C'est cela. » répondit Aragorn. « Comment l'avez-vous deviné ? »

« Lorsque j'étais aux portes de l'inconscience, j'ai eu une sensation étrange. Comme s'il essayait d'utiliser sa magie. » Son visage s'assombrit. « Cela n'a pas fonctionné. Cela ne marche jamais. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » Aragorn l'écoutait avec un intérêt grandissant.

« J'ai connu un autre mage dans mon royaume. Il venait souvent à la cour. Mon père disait que c'était un bon ami et qu'il voulait m'aider, mais je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça... » Elle baissa la tête. Elle n'aimait pas parler de cela mais Aragorn s'était montré si aimable envers lui qu'elle ne pouvait que répondre à ses questions. « En fait, quand j'étais petite, j'étais souvent malade. Je passais de longues périodes sans même pouvoir sortir de ma chambre. Alors il venait me voir, soi-disant pour me soigner avec sa magie. Mais tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est de la douleur. Trop de douleur et le regard de déception de mon père chaque fois que la magie du sorcier restait sans effets sur moi. »

« Je suis désolé... » L'homme préféra changer de sujet pour le moment. C'était évident que ce sujet affectait beaucoup la jeune femme. « A présent que votre père n'est plus, vous reste-t-il de la famille au Raendor ? Quelqu'un qui pourrait prendre soin de vous ? »

« Pas vraiment... » Kassidy soupira. « Ma mère est morte dans un incendie lorsque j'avais six ans. Je l'ai à peine connu. »

« Pardonnez-moi, à nouveau... » Aragorn s'excusa, affligé. « Je ne voulais pas vous rappeler de mauvais souvenirs. Je voulais juste être sûr que vous seriez en sécurité lors de votre retour... » Il s'excusa à nouveau.

« Ne vous en faites pas. C'était il y a longtemps, j'ai dépassé tout cela. » Elle sourit. « Mon père me disait que je lui ressemble beaucoup, sauf les yeux. Elle avait de magnifiques yeux bleus alors que moi j'ai hérité des yeux noirs de mon père. »

Pas très loin du 'couple' marchaient Legolas et Boromir. L'elfe n'avait pas pour intention d'écouter la conversation de ses compagnons mais il s'excusa en se rappelant que les elfes avaient l'ouïe fine, et que le duo parlait fort.

« Alors, quelque chose d'intéressant ? » Boromir esquissa un sourire en coin.

« Pardonnez-moi ? » Legolas regarda son camarade, étonné.

« Vous ne les avez pas quitté des yeux depuis notre départ. J'ai supposé que vous écoutiez leur conversation. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez. C'est juste qu'il ne me paraît pas correct qu'Aragorn lui fasse confiance si facilement. »

« Je crois que vous lui accordez trop d'importance. C'est à peine une gamine, elle ne pourra nuire à personne. »

« Vous avez tous été hypnotisés par sa beauté. Je sais qu'elle cache quelque chose. Je trouverais de quoi il s'agit ! » Il avait dit cette dernière phrase pour lui-même.

Le début de l'ascension ne fut pas très difficile, mais plus ils avançaient, plus les choses se compliquaient. Ils décidèrent de faire une pause d'une heure car les hobbits étaient incapable d'avancer sans reprendre leurs forces.

Alors que les autres se reposaient, Aragorn raconta à Gandalf ce que lui avait dit la jeune femme.

« Alors, je ne suis pas le seul mage à ne pas pouvoir utiliser ma magie sur elle ? » chuchota le vieil homme.

« C'est cela. Avez-vous une explication ? »

« Il n'y a que deux possibilités. » répondit-il. « La première est quelque chose que j'ai immédiatement suspecté en la voyant, mais ce que vous m'avez dit confirme que Kassidy possède un grand pouvoir. Un pouvoir caché en elle-même. Bien qu'elle ne le connaisse pas et qu'elle ne le contrôle pas, son esprit repousse la magie pour la protéger. »

« Mais vous avez fini par la sauver ! » insista Aragorn. « Vous n'avez pas utilisé votre magie ? »

« Pas vraiment. Je l'ai seulement aidé à se lier avec son pouvoir. En réalité, je crois que la flèche de Legolas n'a pas causé un important dommage. Cependant, elle s'est réellement cru blessée alors son subconscient a créé une illusion. Lorsqu'elle s'est enfuie, elle n'avait plus mal car elle avait oublié sa blessure et lorsque nous l'avons mentionné, la blessure est revenue. Elle ne peut pas guérir si elle ne croit pas aller mieux. D'où mes soupçons. » Devant le regard interrogatif du rôdeur, le mage expliqua. « Elle crée et rend réelles différentes illusions en fonction des événements. Le tout sans être consciente de son pouvoir. Imaginez un instant une telle puissance aux mains de nos ennemis... »

« C'est peut-être pour cela que le Seigneur Sombre la veut... »

Aragorn la regarda. Elle était assise près des fourrés et discutait avec les hobbits qui la faisaient rire. Il était difficile de croire qu'une fille aussi fragile puisse renfermer un si grand pouvoir... Puis son regard glissa sur l'anneau de Frodon.

_« A présent, je ne peux plus me fier aux apparences... » pensa-t-il. _

« Quelle est l'autre possibilité ? » demanda Aragorn à Gandalf.

« L'autre possibilité est bien trop effrayante pour être évoquée, mon ami... » Le mage mit fin à la conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Traduction chapitre 3**

**Disclaimer :** Cette fiction a été traduite de l'espagnol. La fic originale est de "Daryanis". L'univers et tous les personnages, excepté Kassidy et Yerkan, appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien.

**Blabla de la traductrice :** Déjà, avant toute chose, je tiens à dire que je suis désolée pour mon retard... J'aimerais vous dire que c'est à cause des examens mais ce n'est même pas le cas ^^ En tout cas, je vous remercie pour votre soutien, vos review, vos favoris etc. C'est énorme.

Merci à ma bêta **Manelor**, sans elle cette fiction serait illisible.

Bisous mes nounours en guimauve !

**RARs**

_**fuyuki417**_

Merci pour ta review ! La suite, la voici !

_**Mlle Colza**_

Déjà merci beaucoup pour ta review !

Je suis heureuse que l'histoire te plaise et espère ne pas te décevoir avec cette suite ^^

Ensuite les fautes. Comment dire... J'ai passé un bac L mais je suis nulle en orthographe ! Si cette fiction ne te pique pas les yeux, c'est grâce à Manelor ma bêta ! Si tu aimes cette fiction, je te conseille d'aller voir les siennes.

Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien, c'est très important pour moi !

_**La plume d'Elena**_

Merci pour le com ^^

On en apprend un peu plus sur les pouvoirs de Kassidy ^^ j'espère que ça te plaira toujours !

_**Ilyn**_

Hey ! Merci pour ta review ça fait super plaisir !

xD je confirme, Legolas-Kassidy ça promet d'être rock !

J'espère que nos héros continueront de te plaire !

_**Allan:**_

Merci mec !

_**Guest:**_

Merci ^^

_**Manelor:**_

Merci pour ta review !

J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant !

Oo°oO

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Kassidy réussit à s'entendre avec la quasi-totalité des membres de la communauté de l'anneau. Ils avaient presque tous arrêtés de la considérer comme une potentielle ennemie.

Les hobbits ne cessaient de la harceler de questions sur son royaume et sa vie de princesse. Elle leur répondait en leur parlant de la région et des coutumes. Gimli ne perdait jamais une occasion de lui parler des multiples talents des nains dans tous les domaines possibles, allant de leur force physique et du forgeage, jusqu'aux fêtes et célébrations en tout genre.

Tous prenaient soin de la fascinante jeune femme y compris Boromir qui, bien qu'ayant montré une certaine hostilité vis-à-vis de la princesse, commença lui-aussi à se montrer courtois comme un gentilhomme se devait de se comporter en présence d'une dame de haut rang.

A cause des expériences passées de Kassidy, la princesse se méfiait de Gandalf depuis qu'elle savait qu'il était mage. Mais le vieil homme était si différent de celui qu'elle avait connu qu'elle décida d'arrêter de se fier aux apparences, même si elle devait admettre qu'il l'intimidait avec sa façon de la regarder comme s'il attendait que quelque chose d'extraordinaire se produise.

Un soir, pendant que l'ensemble des membres de la communauté se reposaient pour reprendre des forces, Gandalf repéra Kassidy à l'écart du groupe et la rejoignit pour lui faire part de ses soupçons sur les raisons pour lesquelles Sauron serait intéressé par elle.

Sa première réaction fût un déni total. Elle ne pouvait pas posséder de magie ! Elle la haïssait ! La magie l'avait torturé toute sa vie durant. Elle se souvenait encore de la douleur qu'elle avait ressenti pendant les longues expériences que le mage avait faites sur elle et la frustration de son père face à ses échecs répétés... Elle ne pouvait pas concevoir qu'elle possédait en elle quelque chose d'aussi atroce.

A cette annonce, elle s'éloigna en courant jusqu'à trouver un endroit où elle pouvait se laisser aller seule. C'était une clairière traversée par un petit ruisseau. Elle s'assit près de l'eau et sentit les larmes couler sur son visage.

C'était la première fois qu'elle pleurait depuis son départ du Raendor et toute la peur et la frustration des derniers jours remontaient à travers ses larmes. Elle essaya de se lever, puis de maîtriser ses émotions. Depuis petite, son père l'avait obligée à cacher ses émotions et à se montrer froide et inébranlable alors que c'était à l'encontre même de son caractère. Mais il ne lui avait pas laissé d'autres options que de lui obéir... Cependant, om n'était plus là désormais et elle pouvait laisser libre cours à ses émotions.

Ses pleurs se chargèrent de colère et le vent se leva, soufflant de plus en plus fort. Au début, elle n'y prêta aucune importance, mais l'intensité du vent augmenta au-delà de toute mesure. Les feuilles volaient partout et semblaient sur le point de se briser. La jeune femme se releva, effrayée. Elle sentit une grande énergie émaner d'elle. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle était sûre d'être la cause de cette tempête et plus sa peur augmentait, plus la puissance du vent augmentait, elle-aussi.

« Kassidy ! » La jeune princesse vit Aragorn essayer de venir jusqu'à elle.

« Éloignez-vous de moi ! » cria-t-elle. « Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal ! »

« Vous ne me ferez pas de mal ! » L'homme continua d'avancer malgré le vent.

« Allez-vous en ! » Kassidy leva la voix.

Une branche d'une taille considérable se détacha d'un arbre et s'envola vers le rôdeur. Ce dernier réussit à l'esquiver et suite à un incommensurable effort, parvint jusqu'à la princesse, posant ses deux mains sur ses épaules.

« Kassidy, regardez-moi ! » Le Dunedin essaya de se faire entendre malgré le bruit du vent. « Je ne m'en irai pas. Je sais que vous avez peur, mais cette fois-ci, vous n'êtes pas seule. Vous devez être forte et je vous y aiderais. Mais s'il vous plaît, soyez forte... »

« Je suis fatiguée d'être forte... »

La jeune femme s'effondra contre le torse d'Aragorn qui la serrait dans ses bras dans une tentative de réconfort. Petit à petit, Kassidy réussit à se calmer en même temps que le vent qui devint une simple brise.

« Tout va bien... C'est fini... » murmura l'homme près de son oreille. « Vous avez réussi... Vous avez été très courageuse... »

« Je ne suis pas courageuse. » Kassidy s'éloigna du rôdeur et sécha ses dernières larmes. « Je suis une lâche. »

« Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? » Aragorn s'approcha de la jeune femme à nouveau.

« Car je n'ai jamais été courageuse. J'ai toujours peur et la seule chose que je sais faire, c'est cacher ma peur et ma douleur. Tout cacher le plus profondément possible en moi... » Le visage de la femme redevint impassible. « C'est ce que l'on m'a toujours enseigné. Ne jamais me laisser contrôler par mes émotions. C'est la première fois que je me laisse aller et regardez ce qu'il est arrivé ! Je comprends mieux certaines choses... » La princesse baissa les yeux.

Le Dunedin posa une main sous le menton de la jeune femme et releva son visage.

« Les peurs les plus dures à surpasser ne sont pas celles qui viennent de l'extérieur. Ce sont celles qui surgissent de nous. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui vous vous voyez de cette façon, mais vous vous mentez à vous-même si vous pensez ne pas être courageuse. Vous avez surmonté bien des épreuves mais vous continuez à avancer. De savoir quelle a été la façon dont vous y êtes parvenue nous importe peu. Ce qui compte, c'est la force qui vous a maintenue et ça, personne ne peut le nier. Gandalf vous aidera à contrôler vos pouvoirs. Mais bien entendu, vous pourrez aussi compter sur moi. Pour ce que ça vaut... »

« Pourquoi êtes-vous si bon avec moi ? » Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui accorder un sourire.

« Pourquoi ne pas l'être ? » Il lâcha ses épaules. « Allons retrouver les autres. Ils doivent s'inquiéter. »

Ensemble, ils retournèrent jusqu'au campement, là où se trouvaient leurs compagnons.

Kassidy ne savait pas comment, mais le rôdeur trouvait toujours les bons mots pour la consoler. Avec lui, elle se sentait toujours apaisée.

Aragorn, quant à lui, ne pouvait ignorer l'instinct de protection qui s'était développé en lui dès qu'il l'avait vu. Au début, il avait pensé que ceci était cette impression de déjà-vu. Comme s'il la connaissait déjà... Et puis il y avait aussi sa fragilité. Une si jeune femme seule sur une terre hostile et inconnue... Mais plus il la connaissait, plus il comprenait son erreur. Kassidy n'était pas fragile. Elle était forte. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Malgré la mort de ses parents. Malgré le fait qu'elle avait été obligée de fuir son royaume. Elle continuait à avancer sans regarder en arrière. Elle l'avait démontré lorsque Gandalf lui avait fait part de ses pouvoirs. Au début, cela avait été dur pour elle de l'accepter mais à présent, elle était prête à affronter la situation avec maturité.

Ils décidèrent tous deux de ne pas informer les autres des pouvoirs de la princesse. Seuls Gandalf et Aragorn connaissaient le secret mais en ignoraient l'origine.

Au campement, chacun fut surpris par la force du vent si bien qu'en arrivant parmi eux, le rôdeur et la princesse les entendirent parler de l'incident. Ils étaient persuadés apparemment persuadé que ceci était l'œuvre d'un typhon.

Le mage commença à essayer de lui enseigner les bases pour contrôler sa magie mais il se rendit rapidement compte que sa magie était différente de la sienne et fonctionnait différemment.

Les formules que récitait la jeune femme restaient sans effets. Elle ne parvenait pas à faire ce que le mage considérait comme simple mais réussissait à faire des choses étranges.

Un jour par exemple, Gandalf lui demanda de se concentrer pour faire léviter une pierre. Cette dernière ne bougea pas d'un millimètre mais tout autour de la princesse, une multitude de jeunes pousses s'étaient mises à pousser à mesure que l'exaspération de Kassidy augmentait face à son incapacité à faire bouger la pierre.

Sans le vouloir, elle provoquait constamment des désastres que le mage s'efforçait de contenir, non sans efforts. Il était toujours extrêmement compliqué d'arrêter les réactions surnaturelles provoquées par les émotions de sa nouvelle apprentie.

Oo°oO

Dans tout le groupe, le seul qui se méfiait toujours de la princesse était Legolas, bien qu'il essaye de s'en cacher, en vain. Kassidy savait qu'il n'arrêtait pas de la surveiller. Avec elle, il se comportait de manière distante alors qu'il était agréable avec les autres.

Son attitude agaçait la jeune femme qui considérait l'attitude de l'elfe injuste. De plus, il lui devait toujours des excuses pour la flèche qu'il lui avait plantée dans l'épaule. Si l'un d'entre eux avait le droit d'en vouloir à l'autre, c'était elle et non Legolas.

L'ascension de la montagne commença sans trop de difficultés. Cependant, au fur et à mesure que le groupe avançait, la neige se faisait plus épaisse et les rafales plus violentes.

La compagnie suivait le chemin péniblement bien que la difficulté augmentait de plus en plus, surtout pour les hobbits qui peinaient à suivre le rythme des autres.

Legolas, grâce à son agilité et à sa légèreté, était celui qui avait le moins de mal à avancer dans la neige. Curieusement, seule Kassidy était capable de rivaliser avec lui tant elle évoluait avec une légèreté similaire à l'elfe. Ce dernier sentit quelque chose de sombre autour d'eux.

« J'entends une voix sinistre dans les airs. » dit-il à ses compagnons.

« C'est Saroumane ! » s'exclama Gandalf.

A cet instant, un groupe de rochers dévala la colline, tombant très près du groupe.

« Il essaie de provoquer une avalanche ! » cria Aragorn. « Nous devons faire demi-tour ! »

« Non ! C'est exactement ce qu'il veut ! » répondit le mage.

Il ne put pas en dire plus car un rayon frappa la montagne, provoquant une avalanche monstrueuse en direction du groupe, recouvrant les hobbits.

Pendant un instant, tous restèrent silencieux. Puis, un bras émergea de la neige.

« Frodon ! Sam ! » Aragorn aida les hobbits à se libérer de cette prison blanche pendant que Boromir faisait de même avec Merry et Pippin.

Quand tous furent libérés, l'homme du Gondor se tourna vers Gandalf.

« Nous devons contourner la montagne ! » dit Boromir. « Prenons la direction du Rohan pour ensuite aller vers l'ouest jusqu'à ma cité. »

« Allez au Rohan nous rapprocherait beaucoup trop d'Isengard et donc de Saroumane. » répondit le rôdeur.

« Si nous ne pouvons pas traverser la montagne, nous pouvons passer en dessous ! » s'exclama Gimli avec enthousiasme. « En traversant les mines de la Moria ! »

« C'est au porteur de l'anneau de décider. » dit le mage.

« Nous ne pouvons pas continuer par-là ! Ça sera la mort pour les hobbits ! » Boromir paraissait désespéré.

Frodon fut assailli par le doute. Une part de lui désirait ardemment quitter cette montagne. Mais d'un autre côté, les mines de la Moria ne semblaient pas être une solution idéale autrement Gandalf les y aurait conduis.

« Nous passerons par les mines. » dit-il finalement après réflexion.

Oo°oO

Cela leurs prit trois jours pour descendre jusqu'aux mines. Une fois arrivés, ils se trouvèrent devant les imposantes portes de la mine.

Les yeux de Gimli brillaient d'émotion à l'idée de se trouver si près de son cousin Balin.

« Fermées. Les portes sont fermées. » dit le nain.

« En effet, maître nain. » acquiesça Gandalf. « Mes sortilèges ne peuvent rien tant que le secret de ces portes reste dans l'oubli. »

« Pourquoi cela ne me surprend-t-il pas ? » murmura Legolas.

« A présent, voyons. » Le mage s'approcha du mur. « Les inscriptions ne se reflètent qu'à la lumière de la lune et des étoiles. » dit-il alors que la lune apparaissait derrière un nuage et illumina le mur.

A ce moment, à la surprise de tous, une grande porte se dessina sur le mur, entouré d'étranges phrases elfiques.

« C'est sublime. » murmura Merry

« Il est écrit... » Gandalf s'approcha encore un peu de la porte. « Les portes de Durin, seigneur de la Moria. Parlez ami et entre. »

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? » demanda Kassidy.

« C'est simple, ma jeune amie. » répondit le vieillard. « Si nous sommes des amis, nous devons dire le mot de passe et les portes s'ouvriront. »

Le mage commença à prononcer des phrases en elfique, sans succès.

« Cela ne fonctionne pas... » observa Pippin. « Qu'allons-nous faire à présent ? »

« Nous allons ouvrir cette porte avec votre tête, Peregrin Touque ! Et si cela ne fonctionne pas, nous aurons au moins un peu de paix pour réfléchir ! »

Le hobbit baissa la tête, vexé. Kassidy lui tapota l'épaule dans un geste de réconfort, geste auquel Pippin répondit par un faible sourire.

Pendant que Gandalf continuait de réciter d'étranges phrases, les autres membres de la communauté s'assirent où ils purent en observant le vieillard.

Merry, pour tromper l'ennui, lança une pierre dans le lac avant d'être interrompu par Aragorn.

« Ne dérangez pas l'eau ! » avertit le rôdeur.

« Nous devons rentrer au plus vite ! » dit Kassidy à Aragorn. « Je sens quelque chose d'étrange venir de l'eau. »

Aux côtés de Gandalf, Frodon qui était en train d'observer la porte, se rapprocha du mage.

« Comment dit-on 'ami' en elfique ? » demanda-t-il au mage gris.

« Mellon. »

À l'instant où Gandalf prononça ce mot, les portes s'ouvrirent.

« Enfin ! »

Le nain fût le premier à se lever et à pénétrer dans la mine, suivi de près par les autres.

« D'abord ma dame, vous pourrez profiter de la célèbre hospitalité des nains. Il y aura une grande fête en notre honneur. De la bière, de la viande car ici, nous sommes chez mon cousin Balin ! Et ils appellent ça une mine... » dit le nain ironiquement. « Une mine… ! » Gimli arrêta de parler quand Gandalf illumina son bâton, éclairant la salle et révélant des dizaines de cadavres de nains.

« Ce n'est pas une mine... » murmura Boromir. « C'est un tombeau ! »

Legolas examina une flèche plantée dans un des cadavres. « Gobelins. » dit-il.

Le groupe sortit rapidement ses armes et se regroupa.

« Nous devons passer par le Rohan ! Sortir d'ici et ne jamais revenir ! »

A cause de l'évident danger qu'ils encouraient dans la mine, tous se dirigèrent vers la sortie bien que la menace que ressentait Kassidy depuis le lac fût toujours grandissante.

Ses soupçons se confirmèrent lorsqu'un immense tentacule sortit de l'eau et attrapa Frodon par la jambe. Le hobbits cria et se débattit désespérément.

« Frodon ! » hurla Sam en courant vers son ami pour l'aider.

Il sortit son épée et coupa le tentacule qui retenait son ami. Pendant un instant, rien ne se passa. Puis, des dizaines de tentacules sortirent de l'eau et attrapèrent Frodon tout en attaquant les autres.

Bien que la communauté fasse son possible pour sauver leur ami, les tentacules étaient trop nombreux. Le semi-homme fut emporté dans le lac où il put voir la créature qui les attaquait. Il ouvrit son immense gueule, dévoilant une multitude de dents tranchantes. La créature lâcha le hobbits un instant lorsqu'une flèche de Legolas l'atteignit, puis la bête le rattrapa et l'attira vers sa gueule.

Soudain, le hobbit entendit une voix crier son nom, et se sentit remonter à la surface, restant suspendu dans les airs comme s'il volait.

Il regarda autour de lui et vit Kassidy, une main dans les airs, avant de la rapprocher d'elle. A cet instant, Frodon flotta vers elle et tomba dans les bras de Boromir.

« Tous aux mines ! » cria Gandalf.

Tous coururent vers les mines comme l'avait demandé le mage, suivi par la créature qui commençait à sortir de l'eau. Une fois dans la mine, la communauté ferma la porte et entendit le choc provoqué par le contact de la créature contre la porte, provoquant un éboulement.

« Il ne nous reste plus qu'une option à présent... » dit le mage. « Nous passerons donc par les mines de la Moria. »

« Attendez un instant. » l'interrompit Legolas. « Je crois que quelqu'un ici nous doit des explications... » Il regarda Kassidy.

La jeune femme baissa la tête. Ils avaient découverts son secret.


End file.
